The use of miter boxes and the accompanying saw is well known in the wood working field and as is known, the miter box unit provides a unit which will accurately cut pieces of wood to a desired angle. The saw used in connection with a miter box is particularly rigid and is normally carried in spaced guides on either side of the miter box with the wood to be cut arranged and positioned therebetween.
Very often it is required to cut other materials such as aluminum, steel and other metals and other non-wood products with this same degree of accuracy and preferred angles. The saw provided with a miter box is not designed for such cutting and therefore the applicant has provided an attachment device which is easily attached to the blade of a miter box saw and which is designed to carry a second blade such as a hack saw blade to accomodate such cutting tasks.
The prior art discloses certain aspects and structures for mounting and holding hack saw blades and other blades to guided saw elements and this art includes the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Zimmerman, 3,881,386; Dawson, 2,727,545; McManus, 3,825,047 and Knuth, 4,043,367. Applicant's device provides improvements and substantial structural differences over each and all of these prior art references. Of a primary difference in a comparison of the applicant's device is the simplicity of attachment and removal of his unit to and from the miter saw blade. The rigid frame arrangement which permits proper tensioning of the hack saw or second blade is also of importance to proper use of such a blade and further, applicant's device requires no special modifications of the existing miter saw and box unit other than requiring, in one form of the invention that the miter saw blade be provided with apertures for the mounting of the rigid frame portion thereto.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a miter saw attachment including a rigid frame member arranged for attachment to the blade of a miter saw and which frame is designed and arranged to properly carry a second cutting blade.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a miter saw attachment for carrying a second, selected blade in cutting position below the miter saw blade as the same is used in a miter box.
It is yet a further object to provide an attachment for the blade of a miter saw to permit the mounting of a second cutting blade thereto, the attachment including a rigid frame adapted to properly hold a second cutting blade and which frame provides means for properly tensioning the second blade for guiding by the miter saw blade.